The Healing Power of a Shower
by drinktea
Summary: The real reason behind the group's acceptance of Zuko.


On Ember Island, Sokka, Katara, Toph and Suki were sitting around a campfire, prepping dinner. The sun was in the last quarter of the sky, about to sink behind them to the west. Katara was stirring up a broth and Sokka was skinning and gutting fish. Suki skinned and gutted fish too, and twice as fast as Sokka, but she didn't say anything in deference to his pride. Toph heckled the three of them, though not about food prep.

"How can you _still_ not trust Zuko? He's done so much for all of you!"

Katara lifted a wooden spoon to her lips. They'd ransacked the kitchen and brought their supplies outside onto the beach for cooking. It was so beautiful on the island it seemed ludicrous to spend any time indoors. She closed her eyes and sipped. The flavour was just right. All it needed...

Sensing that she was not going to get an answer from Sugar Queen, Toph harped on Sokka. "Come on, Sokka! Sparky's such a nice guy!"

Sokka, not known for being the strong, silent type, bit back. "Yeah, maybe, Toph. But he's done a lot of bad, too. I'm not saying he isn't nice. I'm just saying that out of all of us, he's the last person I would trust. He's still so... Fire Nation."

Toph rolled her eyes. "He left them. How about you, Suki?"

Suki shrugged, discarding the leftovers of a fish. "Zuko's nice. He just... kinda burnt down my village."

"So I heard," Toph said boredly, fed up.

"Well, at least we don't have trouble starting fires for cooking anymore," Sokka joked.

Katara nodded non-committally. "This soup would be much better heated up."

"I like having hot showers," Suki chipped in cheerily.

"Those _are_ nice." Katara nodded to Suki, smiling.

"Whatever," Toph grumped. When she stood, she bent the earth beneath her feet so hard she sunk into the ground. "I'll go get Aang and Zuko." She walked off in her solid, decisive way. As if signalling her, a burst of fire shot into the sky followed by two thin arcs, blending into the sunset. At least they were getting some training done.

* * *

Sokka ran to the bathroom on a full bladder. He shouldn't have drank all that coconut juice! It was just so darned good...

Sokka's face fell. The bathroom was occupied.

Now what was he supposed to do?

He crept closer, hoping against hope that the door was just closed because it was closed, and not because someone was inside.

But there was someone inside. Sokka watched in surprise as steam leaked out from beneath the door, curling around his toes. Someone was taking a shower.

And then he heard something.

He grinned, feeling like he had discovered a secret treasure.

... Then he ran outside to pee in the bushes.

* * *

"Sokka, where are you leading us?" Katara asked, annoyed. "We've toured the cabin a million times."

"Quiet!" Sokka hissed, a finger to his lips. "It may just stop once it hears you."

"He's gone crazy," Toph related to Suki, nudging her with an elbow.

"I'm kind of excited," Aang whispered theatrically. Momo perched on his shoulder, eyes wide and attentive.

"Okay, everyone, quiet! Quiet. Stop." Sokka tiptoed ahead down the corridor, to the door leaking steam.

"You took us to the bathroom?" Katara hissed, annoyed.

Sokka just put his finger to his lips again, asking for quiet. Then he waved his arm, indicating that they should come. They whole group crept forward, the floorboards beneath them just barely squeaking in protest.

Sokka held his hands up. "Okay, okay. _Listen_." He jabbed his thumb toward the door.

Everyone leaned forward, ears perked.

_It's a long, long way to Ba Sing Se  
But the girls in the city, they look so pretty_

Everyone's eyes seemed to blink a little wider. Sokka grinned in smug satisfaction.

"Is... is that _Zuko_?" Aang asked.

Toph paused, trying to see with her feet. "It is. It's him."

"Wow," said Suki.

Sokka nearly wedged a finger in his ear to pick the wax out. _Wow?_ Is that what Suki said? _Wow?_

"He's... really good," Suki continued quietly, obviously listening for more.

A hum of agreement came from Katara, who had her eyes closed and was slowly moving to the song.

_And they kiss so sweet that you've really got to meet  
The girls from Ba Sing Se_

The group stood in the hall, paying no mind to the steam misting across their toes.

Sokka was plastered against the other wall of the corridor in horror and defeat.

"He sings like Joo Tin Winterlake," Suki sighed.

"Or Mik Hal Jackstone," Katara laughed softly, having leaned against the doorframe over the course of the song.

"Who knew Sparky could sing?" Toph whispered in awe to Aang, the pair of them slowly walking back down the hallway. Even Momo, draped across Aang's shoulder now, seemed enamoured with the song and singer.

The group drifted away from the bathroom, conversing in hushed voices. Sokka stayed glued to the wall in embarassment.

Then the sound of falling water stopped.

And the bathroom door opened.

Zuko's head popped out, pillowed by steam. "Hey, Sokka?"

Sokka just looked over at Zuko, bags seeming to appear beneath his eyes.

"I don't know what just happened, but thanks," Zuko said honestly, daring to smile. Then he shut the door.

Sokka groaned.


End file.
